Unnamed military personnel
This is a list of unnamed military personnel with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Coast Guard officer As part of her undercover deception, Nina Myers falsely informed Jack Bauer that his daughter Kim had been found dead in the water, prompting him to vengefully wipe out the Drazens and their men. Afterwards, outside the dock, Jack approached a member of the Coast Guard and asked him if he could claim Kim's body, but that officer was confused and called the harbormaster. He was informed that neither the Coast Guard nor the harbormaster found a body that night. : The Coast Guard officer was played by Kevin Chapman in "11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 Officer in Oregon An officer at the Northwest Regional Operations Complex briefed President David Palmer and his assembled officials about likely terrorist targets. His presentation focused on the effects of a detonation within the Port of Los Angeles. Lynne Kresge interrupted Palmer during the officer's briefing to inform him that NSA Director Roger Stanton had arrived. : The military officer was played by David Ursin in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Coral Snake leader A Coral Snake unit, led by this commando, arrived at the crash site of the plane with the instructions of killing any survivor to prevent the intelligence agencies from knowing Roger Stanton's involvement in the conspiracy. The leader found one survivor – Rick Phillips – and executed him, but was alerted when another survivor shot one of his soldiers and a gunfight ensued. The leader and all members of his unit were later wiped out by Jack and the CTU search and rescue team. : The Coral Snake leader appeared in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Officer in DC An officer in Washington, D.C. told President James Prescott that the military actions planned against the Middle East still had the element of surprise. Many targets were unguarded, according to his satellite photos which were only ten minutes old. : The military officer was played by Stephen Mendel in "5:00am-6:00am." Day 3 Delta team medic A Delta Force team led by Captain Reiss was sent into Mexico near Las Nieves to capture the dangerous Cordilla virus. Among them was a soldier who tended to the gunshot wound in the hand of Chase Edmunds, who had been tortured by Hector Salazar and his men Eduardo and Emilio. Chase abruptly left the medic before being fully treated to speak with Reiss. : The Delta medic was played by Sven Lindstrom in "11:00pm-12:00am." Delta team pilot A transport plane from Delta Force's Aviation Squadron was sent to Mexico by Captain Mike Murphy to pick up Jack Bauer, Chase Edmunds, some Delta operators, and prisoner Nina Myers. As they flew to Los Angeles, Tony Almeida called the plane's pilot directly and ordered him to return to Mexico according to Nina's demands, since her computer worm was causing havoc inside CTU's computers. Jack threatened the pilot with a weapon, and told him to ignore Tony. They spoke briefly until Chloe O'Brian neutralized the computer worm, and Jack left the pilot to fly to LA, telling him to report the threat if he wished. : The Delta pilot was played by Thomas Hildreth in "1:00am-2:00am." Day 5 Marine Commander at a checkpoint]] After Jack had Scott Evans successfully land Flight 520, he was picked up by Curtis Manning and few other CTU agents. They reached a roadblock due to the martial law, and the commanding Marine told the agents in the car to put their hands up. Curtis told him they were federal agents who were also looking for Bauer and couldn't waste any time. The Marine reluctantly let them through and did not realize that Jack was in the car. : The Marine squad commander was played by Pancho Demmings in "3:00am-4:00am." Russian officer terrorist threat]] The ranking Russian officer aboard the submarine Natalia was notified by Lt. Southern that terrorists had targeted the sub for its weapons. He scrambled to give orders to his subordinates. As the ship was being locked down, Southern opened a hatch but was shot; Vladimir Bierko and his last group of Dawn Brigade separatists gassed the sub with Sentox. Except for Petty Officer Tim Rooney, who was unharmed, the gas wiped out both American and Russian crews. : The Russian officer was played by Dominic Comperatore in "4:00am-5:00am." Naval Lieutenant a vehicle]] After Jack Bauer subdued the last of the Dawn Brigade terrorists on board the Natalia, a Naval squadron confronted him and the Lieutenant ordered Jack to drop his weapon. After Jack had identified himself, the lieutenant told him to get in contact with Bill Buchanan, and ordered one of the petty officers to get Jack a car. : The Naval Lieutenant was played by Kingsley Van Duzer in "5:00am-6:00am." Day 6 See also: Traitorous National Guard sergeant Escort guard ]] At the Anacostia Detention Facility, a soldier named Tuers struck Walid Al-Rezani at 8:37am, and then told a nearby escort guard to prepare Walid for interrogation. The guard later took Walid to an outdoor area and gave Walid's name to another soldier there. Salim, another detainee, overheard Walid's name spoken by the escort guard and, in appreciation for Walid's earlier show of support for him, befriended him at about 9:28am. : The escort guard was played by Bruce Gerard Brown in "8:00am-9:00am" and "9:00am-10:00am." Guardsman has escaped]] On the orders of President Wayne Palmer, the Army National Guard loaded a large number of terrorist detainees onto a plane. The President canceled the flight however, as CTU Los Angeles had determined one of the prisoners, Hasan Numair, would be a valuable terrorist asset. A Guardsman received a picture of Numair, and he boarded the plane to find him, but was unsuccessful. Then, shortly after 9am, the Guardsman reported to Bill Buchanan from CTU that Numair had escaped with inside help sometime after the buses got onto the highway. When asked if any personnel was missing, the Guardsman said that a sergeant was unaccounted for. This sergeant had indeed permitted Numair to escape, and the Guardsman's report infuriated Buchanan. : The guardsman was played by David Michael in "8:00am-9:00am" and "9:00am-10:00am." Lt. Colonel ]] President Wayne Palmer, in a meeting with the Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs of Staff in the White House bunker, addressed a Lt. Colonel through a live video feed concerning possible state sponsors of the terrorist Abu Fayed. The Colonel noted a CIA list of likely states, and said that after contacting the ambassadors of those states, they expressed condolences over the nuclear strike in Valencia and of course denied any connection to Fayed. : The Lt. Colonel was played by Michael Broderick in "10:00am-11:00am." Marine sergeant A Marine sergeant was posted with another serviceman to guard the two suitcase nukes that Jack Bauer had recovered from the terrorist Abu Fayed. Bauer, who sought to steal one FB subcircuit board from one of the nukes, tried to convince the guard that the building had been compromised, and that he had direct orders from the President to retrieve the hardware. The sergeant argued with Jack briefly, but Jack asserted himself, shouting that the sergeant was being insubordinate, and threatened to call the Marine's superiors. The sergeant relented and hurriedly ordered the other guard to open the gate, and they stood watch while Jack took the component. When Mike Doyle and others entered, there was a brief standoff. Doyle revealed that Jack was a rogue agent, so the Marine turned and knocked out Bauer with the butt of his rifle. : The "Stunt Marine #3" was played by Mike Smith in "11:00pm-12:00am." Redemption Rebel child abductor ]] A group of rebels in Sangala captured five young boys (among them a boy named Kabila) to be brainwashed as "little soldiers". The leader of the group was called by his superior, Iké Dubaku, who was disappointed to hear that only five were taken. The soldier kept the boys under armed guard until their truck arrived at the rebel camp. : The rebel child abductor was played by an uncredited actor. Dubaku's soldier A soldier that accompanied Youssou Dubaku to the Okavango School managed to knock out Jack Bauer and take him hostage. He was about to shoot Bauer but Dubaku stopped him, explaining that they would torture him to find out where the children were. The soldier and another rebel searched the buildings and reported back to Dubaku, who told them to keep looking. Jack then said that they were hidden elsewhere, and after being tortured told them that they were hidden in a hatch beyond the treeline. Dubaku ordered his soldier and two others to get them, but Carl Benton was waiting for them and shot all three dead. : Dubaku's soldier was played by Thembaletu Tyutu. Rebel commander ]] Colonel Dubaku of the rebel militia in Sangala coordinated with one of his commanders regarding the movements of sixteen mortar teams and twenty forward observers. The colonel ordered him to prepare the radio encryption codes and be ready if the government tried to jam their communications. They were interrupted by another rebel, who heralded the entry of their leader, General Benjamin Juma. : The rebel commander was played by Tshamano Sebe. Rebel soldier at camp that Benjamin Juma has arrived]] At 4:27pm, a militant in the rebel camp in Sangala informed Colonel Dubaku that their leader, General Benjamin Juma, had arrived. He later handed the colonel a radio with a message from a checkpoint officer, Lt. Kintu. : The rebel militant at the camp was played by an uncredited actor. Rebel soldier by bus A militant in the rebel militia in Sangala informed Colonel Dubaku that they found the bus from the Okavango School, but it had been abandoned. Dubaku spoke with the militant over the radio because he wanted the former occupants of that bus captured, as two of them — Jack Bauer and Carl Benton — had killed his brother, Youssou. The militant told him that the river was the likely route of their targets, so Dubaku left in a chopper to find them. : The rebel militant by the bus was played by an uncredited actor. Rebel sergeant from a dangerous vendetta]] At 4:44pm, a rebel sergeant who was following Colonel Dubaku advised him to stop pursuing the two men (Jack Bauer and Carl Benton) who killed his brother. Dubaku was furious, and since he demanded revenge, he ignored the sergeant's advice and grabbed him. The sergeant again tried to end the search by saying that the city wasn't safe, as the government still controlled it, but additionally, one of their supporters named Udo could capture the targets for them. Dubaku again ignored him. When they found Benton, the sergeant was blown away when Benton triggered a land mine. : The rebel sergeant was played by Didier Moestus. Embassy marine sergeant for Jack Bauer at the embassy]] A Marine sergeant at the United States embassy in Sangala saw Jack Bauer in the crowd of people begging to be granted entry. Jack told the sergeant to find Frank Trammell, the chief political officer, and the sergeant did so. : The Marine sergeant was played by Patrick Walton. Day 8 Air Force pilot The pilot (Callsign: Ranger One) was called in after Jack Bauer hijacked a federal helicopter to escape CTU New York. He followed Jack closely through the New York skyline until Jack landed on the helipad of the Cooper Building. He notified NYPD about it and followed Jack's movements closely. However, after Jack reached the street, he lost sight of him under some trees. :The "Air Force pilot" was played by Mark Engelhardt in "10:00am-11:00am." Day 9 British colonel This British Colonel was present at a National Security meeting of the British government where Prime Minister Alastair Davies told them of the drone threat. The colonel advised strongly against alarming the British population with news of the threat. :"British Colonel" was portrayed by David Bark-Jones in . Heller's admiral This high-ranking Admiral was present, along with Colonel Shaw, during most of James Heller's security briefings after 9:00pm. He advised Heller on how to proceed against the new threat from Cheng Zhi. :The Admiral was portrayed by Corey Johnson in and . Soldier on truck This soldier was leading a military convoy through some rural roads in the outskirts of London when he stumbled upon Cheng Zhi and his men on the side of the road. Not knowing who he was, or that he was pursuing Chloe O'Brian, the soldier advised Cheng not to stay on the road and continue driving. :"Soldier #1" was portrayed by Simon Naylor in . Day 10 Black Hawk pilot This U.S. Army Ranger piloted the UH-60 Black Hawk (callsign Big Bird) that deployed a Ranger team to capture Ibrahim Bin-Khalid in Yemen. The pilot coordinated with mission planner Rebecca Ingram to avoid enemy detection and notified the team to prepare as they approached the landing zone. Later, he, his co-pilot, and a gunner secured the landing zone from a mob of Bin-Khalid's soldiers. :The Black Hawk pilot was portrayed by Scott Levy in . :The other rangers on the squad were portrayed (uncredited) by Rico Dakhil (Stewart), Scott C. Roe (Philman), Joost Janssen, Jack Murillo, Tom Riordan, Brett R. Miller, Christian Stewart, and Todd C. Sharbutt. With the exception of Dakhil, Corey Hawkins, and Charlie Hofheimer, the actors playing the Army Rangers in ''The Raid were all combat veterans of the U.S. armed forces.'' Ranger support analysts These two Army intelligence agents supported the Bin-Khalid operation from the command post, helping Rebecca Ingram monitor the Ranger squad's body cameras and running facial recognition to confirm Bin-Khalid's presence within the base. :The two analysts appeared in . Homeless man : A homeless Marine Corps veteran lived beneath an underpass near Washington Union Station. While fleeing from his attackers, Ben Grimes gave the veteran his jacket to better disguise himself. Minutes later, Eric Carter asked the man where Grimes had gone, and mentioned that he was a former Army Ranger; smiling, the veteran told him Grimes had been running for the nearby train tracks. :The homeless man was portrayed by Corey Hendrix in . Pentagon security Marine : This Marine officer was stationed at the Pentagon entrance. He greeted Senator John Donovan and Eric Carter when they arrived at around 10:20pm. He was suspicious when Carter's fake credentials weren't green-lighted, but when it finally came through, he let them in. :The security Marine was portrayed by Jarrett Michael in . Multiple-season military personnel Officer with Novick A military officer accompanied Mike Novick to relieve David Palmer of his presidential access codes after Palmer was removed from office following 25th Amendment proceedings. When Palmer turned over the code card, Mike beckoned the officer to verify them. The officer used a small device to confirm, and reported that everything was in order. The two then left Palmer in the custody of Aaron Pierce. On Day 4, the officer was on board Air Force One with John Keeler. : The military officer was played by Steven Arthur in and . Navy pilot A pilot for the United States Navy who was assigned to three strike missions. On all missions, his aircraft was the F-18 Hornet. :The Navy pilot appeared in "Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am", "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" and "Day 7: 12:00am-1:00am". :The same footage of him was reused in each episode. See also * Unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Military personnel